


a flowering sun & a slew of kisses

by aurorawinds



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorawinds/pseuds/aurorawinds
Summary: early sunrises down the park for two dorks in love
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	a flowering sun & a slew of kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Initially wanted to keep this on Tumblr but decided to post it on here too as my first for 2021 <3 ((sending love❣️))

The blossomed clouds come as water-petals into the fresh spring air.

It’s still so early, a little after dawn, the distant buildings covered like tangerine mountains, kissed to their heady blush by the sun with clouds that moved in shoals. And so the sky awoke too, equal parts blue and a chorus of oncoming greys, streaked with silvers and goldening rays.

Robbe revels in it, moving his feet faster and faster, pedaling to his heart’s desire as the wheels underneath him glide. It feels like nothing can stop him. 

“You need to pedal faster to catch up, Robbe!”

Sander’s voice comes out like a singsong, giddy and having the most fun riding ahead. The back of his head gives Robbe the best view to admire how the bleached hair appears to gleam a silvery cross of stardust and enough badassery under the early morning sunlight—enough to make him snort knowing that Sander nearly tumbled over their bikes when they finally made their way down from the hill again.

“Robbeeee!” Sander yells out again.

“Yeah, I’m trying!” Robbe huffs out a long breath, knowing that he’ll enter heavy panting territory if he goes any faster. “I didn’t know we were training for the  _ Tour de France _ , you ass!”

He emphasizes the last part because he knows that it’ll make Sander laugh hard, and it does, so much so that he can’t help but feel his cheeks burn with a gleaming smile. 

Something inside of him wants to catch up just for the sole chance to reach for Sander’s hand and hold it, but Robbe’s too busy feeling the wind hit his face in spades, even as the lightest trickle of a morning dew begins to drizzle soon after. He only realises that the rain is cold because his skin seemingly carries the heat of his adrenaline as he attempts to pedal quicker to reach his boyfriend. His inner fires burn strong, and his love, and it’s as he surges onwards that his eyes always seek the rainbows given by the own light that Sander radiates, his memories faltering back to a little less than an hour ago. 

_ It had been a last-minute idea. _

_But nothing more needed. Thrilling._

_ Sat upon the small hill that overlooked the river and the swimming pool of a sacred night lifetimes ago, the two stuck so close, huddled, watching as they were soon cast in crimson, bathed in a rosy glow; the iris of the sun’s fire soon painting its pure light over the city.  _

_Robbe kisses Sander’s lips so swiftly before moving higher to press against his boyfriend’s cheek, remaining there with the faintest hint of a smile on his face._

_ He hears the click of a camera phone go off and knows that Sander’s grinning too by the way his cheeks are poking out. The rising sun is hitting their faces and nothing can hurt them. It’s golden and warm and everything hopeful for the oncoming. _

_ “Got it.” Sander murmurs, showing the photo and Robbe can’t help but smile to himself, pulling away and resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder to gaze at the rest of the blossoming beauty unfold before his eyes, looping their arms from their position.  _

_Nothing has ever felt this calm. He’s not worried about anything nor anyone. His lips have a mind of their own, curving upward again once he notices how Sander scrolls through his camera roll, instantly fixing the photo to a usual black-and-white filter and fiddling with the adjustments. And it’s not long before Sander opens Instagram too, looking down with a doting expression—heart eyes resembling spinning stars. “I should caption this one: kisses from the most beautiful boy._ _Hm? How does it sound?”_

_ “Shut up.” Robbe laughs, and he’s never felt happier. Burying his head deeper into the comfort of his boyfriend’s neck is the only option.  _

“ _What?” Sander turns back to look at him again, teasingly smiling. “How are you going to stop me from_ _**not** captioning it that?” _

_ Robbe tries his luck, scooting closer and sticking out his bottom lip when glancing up. “With more kisses?” _

_ Sander stares at him for a moment, parting his own lips. “Ooh. Fuck.” He leans in and closes his eyes—the most damning sight of a stunner. The sun’s glowing right over him as he says it. “You know the way to my heart.” _

_ It’s a humming buzz of pleasure and soon their mouths meet once more. Robbe wants to melt into it, deepening it almost instantaneously, bringing a hand up to hold one side of Sander’s face so tenderly. To soothingly rub this thumb over and over the soft skin. _

_ “You can caption it whatever you want.” He mumbles between stuttered breaths, feeling a fervent sense of desire rise within him when Sander only grips his cheek harder for another kiss.  _

_ Seconds turn into minutes. _

_ It’s Sander who tilts his head eventually, smiling so lovingly against their lips. “So, my original idea stands...” _

_“Yeah, yeah.” Robbe jokingly rolls his eyes, unable to suppress the grin that spreads when Sander pulls him in once more._

_ They kiss until their lips run out of energy, never breaking apart, willing it to the sun’s chances that they could forever stay like this. That in the other universes, they already knew. _

_ Hearts entwined. _

_ So blissfully in love.  _

The drizzle is so entirely refreshing. Robbe wants to stick his arms out to consume it all, and he does, closing his eyes and holding it for a few seconds before the bike threatens to tip over and he needs to bring his hands back to the handlebar. 

He’s laughing freely, feeling like a kid again. 

The water traces sweet paths on his skin and his soul stirs. Sander frequents glances back at him and it’s as if light streams into the rich blues of the river and skies, as if seeking the sun, as if it is a song to the moon - and in those sacred drops it blooms into a star like those that were once above their heads. 

It feels, in this moment, still so early and void of other humans, as if the water and the light have become a golden flower, an echo of life bursting into the rising day to come. 

Somehow, Robbe can’t let this moment just fade away. 

“Can we stop?” He shouts from a distance, slowing down just a slight as his mind comes to a decision. 

Sander’s still pedaling forward, but he shouts back in question. “Why?”

“Please!” Robbe yells. “Just one minute!”

He almost thinks that Sander didn’t hear him at first, but it’s only a few moments later in which the older boy slowly brings his legs down to glide across the smooth gravel, pressing on the brakes and directing the bike towards the side of the pathway they were on, near a grassy patch land where he finally stops and puts down the stand. 

As soon as it’s stuck in place, Sander looks back to face Robbe as he brings a leg over to dawdle by, and that’s enough to power Robbe to pedal harder.

He’s not as formal with it as Sander was, nearly jumping off the side of his bike and tossing it over on the grass a bit ungracefully.  _ Oh well.  _

He looks up again and has to swallow at the sight of his boyfriend barely leaning against the bike underneath the sun, so casually and beautiful, clad in his usual leather jacket and black jeans, loosely tied boots with a Queen shirt underneath the layers. Like soulfire sparking against the ice. 

Because for someone who convinced himself that he would always need to find footing for himself, Robbe knew that Sander could stand at the ends of the earth and he would still feel pulled towards him. A constant, burning thread of fate. An anchoring love that kept him from flying off. 

Fuck, fuck. _Sander still took his breath away._

Robbe manages to shift his feet again once he’s finished with the obvious gaping, ignoring the smirk on Sander’s face who looks like he wants to banter about winning the bike race—  _ and the gaping _ . Robbe approaches closer and closer with no words, a bit high and drunk on love, lessening the gap to a hair’s width before leaning in to grab the back of Sander’s neck. He gently closes the space between them, ever so lovingly connecting their mouths together with a soft force. It’s like catching Sander’s smile in a bottle; the surprise being welcomed with a low whine of satisfaction. They fit too perfectly, moving their mouths so languidly before Sander catches on. A swift gradation of intensity soon makes them cling onto each other as if they were the only solid things in a dizzy, swaying world. 

There are no questions to the sudden decision. Sander’s insistent mouth parts Robbe’s shaking lips within seconds, and it’s enough to send wild tremors along his nerves, evoking sensations that he had been parched of for too long. 

He groans softly, low in his throat, and soon feels familiar arms circle around and drape around his smaller frame, gathering their bodies even closer against each other, stumbling back a slip and some steps before barely hitting a tree behind them. Robbe can’t help but hum when Sander’s thumb throbs at the hollow of his neck, rubbing up and down, pulsing warmth as his tongue conquered the depths of his mouth, hungry almost, consuming, pulling him into the warmth as if he were the sun itself.

And it’s Sander who eventually finds use of his hands again and steadies them lower on Robbe’s waist, gripping. 

They were lost within one another. The universe stood no chance. 

When they slowly pull back, returning to Earth, it’s Sander who speaks first. His voice is rough, eyes closed and lips wet, still hovering next to Robbe’s just in the chance that he may get more. He’s too handsome and boyish in that exact moment, and Robbe can’t help but push their foreheads together, breathing in to take in all that he can. Sander wears the softest smile as he finally opens his eyes, gently tangling his fingers in the back of Robbe’s hair, fondly asking. “What was that for?”

Robbe still feels heavy-lidded, eyes dancing and a whisper that comes out near breathless as he tugs Sander a little closer to him. “Can’t I just kiss you?”

“You can...” Sander murmurs, love dazed in a humming note of affection, already leaning in again.

Robbe grants his wishes immediately, smiling into it, reconnecting their lips as the surge nearly makes his knees buckle. Their noses nudge and it’s as if their mouths sleepily fall back into sync—so soft and open and billowing. 

Kissing Sander like this always felt like being transported into a dream—a euphoric thrum of emotions and pure, raw  _ need _ . The soft pecks in between. The silent  _ I love yous _ and smiles littered throughout. Their hands finding a spot to hold. The love that they constantly shared and gave to each other. 

“Mhm.” Robbe separates for a second to peek a look both ways, even as Sander comes back for more. It only dawns on him then that they were still in public, now heavily making out with their hands wandering in such places that were, perhaps, not the most appropriate for being outside. He quietly laughs, attempting to push Sander’s shoulders back but barely puts effort into it. “Someone will see us.”

Sander smirks. “So?” His mouth falls lower, finding home on Robbe’s neck to leave a trail of faint hues. It makes Robbe’s toes curl and unfurl, restraining himself from not just simply tackling his boyfriend to the ground. He barely hears it when Sander whispers against his ear. “You’re the one who stopped us while we were riding.”

Robbe can’t argue with that, yet, everything in him wants to wipe the knowing smirk off of Sander’s face. “Yeah, but...”

The words leave him. He can’t find any excuses right now, not with the way that he’s being looked at, not when he’s ready to throw his head back and allow Sander to ravish his entire neck. 

“See.” Sander’s expression falls smug. “Let me kiss you under the rain before you get sick.”

That makes Robbe playfully groan. “It’s a drizzle. We can barely feel it.” He looks down, twirling his fingers near the belt loops of Sander’s jeans. “But, if it means that you’ll stay with me for a whole weekend like last time...”

“Oh, I see the plan now.” Sander’s reading him like a book, wiggling both brows.

A giggle slips past Robbe’s lips, unable to be hidden. His hands find home placed on each side of Sander’s face, stroking his thumbs over. “I have no plan.”

Sander laughs indulgently, raising his own hands to rest over Robbe’s. “If there’s no plan, then you can be Jagger and I’ll be Bowie and we can recreate ‘ _ Dancing in the Street _ ’ right now.”

Robbe grins fondly at that, remembering the video that Sander had sent him just the night before. One that had come after a long video call that teetered past the edge of midnight. His mind couldn’t help but go back to the sight of his sleepy boyfriend through the screen, a white hoodie over Sander’s head who blared the song over and childishly bopped his head to it while raising a fist. 

The love he held was uncontainable.

“Just make sure to record everything.” Robbe plays along. 

“Of course.” Sander casually replies, expressed by the slightest curve at his mouth's corner and his youthful confidence, worn in a light raise of the eyebrow above a quizzical, joyful eye. “I always have my camera on me, Robin.”

They both laugh again, grinning at each other and holding one another so gently, and it’s as if time has halted for the world around them once more. 

Sander’s eyes shift, and they’re adored with specks of light. As if he could never get enough. As if Robbe hung the clouds and the stars and the moon and the whole sun in the sky. He’s quiet before taking it all in, darting glances everywhere over his boyfriend’s face. “Anything you want. I’m serious. I’ll do anything for you.”

There’s a flutter. Robbe bites his bottom lip, tracing his finger alongside the jawline of Sander’s face, caressing all of the lines and indents that he committed to memory by this point, wondering how he could ever get this lucky. 

The eventual words drag, and Robbe doesn’t understand what makes him so flustered to say it. “I want you...to stay over tonight.”

The expression that takes over Sander’s face is anything but surprised, as if there were no schedule that he needed to clear. “And I will.” He pushes a stray hair away from Robbe’s forehead, glinting with the most ardent of gazes. “Anything else?”

_ Yes. _

“And...I want us to have a good night.” Robbe looks down as he says it, cheeks flushing a light shade of rose. “No one will be there but us.”

“A  _ very _ good night?” Sander seems to get the gist, tilting Robbe’s chin back up. Their gazes lock. The heat builds. “You’re quite the naughty one. Has anyone ever told you?”

“You have.” Robbe reminds him. His stomach pools with desire. It had been too long since the last time, and Robbe couldn’t help but want Sander to touch him. Everywhere. Anywhere. “About a thousand times before bed, actually.”

Sander snorts. “We’ll have the best night, baby.” His voice inevitably drops, absentmindedly running both hands over Robbe’s arms, sending shivers far and down. “Fuck, it’s been too long.”

Robbe wants to hit himself for being so damn needy in the morning, already imagining the ways in which he missed Sander’s touch. Hands all over and lips that held a mind of their own, able to turn him to putty in seconds. The way they mapped over his own body so deftly, knowing each crook and sweet spot. Marking him. Comforting him. Loving him. 

His thoughts are interrupted by Sander’s sweet mouth suddenly closing over his again, and it’s like an explosion of stars. Burning. Blazing.

The rising sun is warm on his face where he stands, glinting between the tree branches over his brown head of curls. He can’t help but press his hands against the trunk behind him to steady his own weight as Sander sneaks his hands beneath his sweatshirt to run over the ridges, giving a quick silent thanks to how capable Sander is to suppress the inevitable sounds that escape out of his mouth. It’s always hard to think when they’re like this, buried within the fabric of their clothing and melding their mouths together at a blistering pace. Sander digs a knee between Robbe’s legs, brushing just perhaps along a sweet spot, and Robbe nearly wants to combust on the spot. 

It isn’t until Sander straightens up and pulls away too quickly that Robbe notices the mischievous grin. The feeling of his own beaming smile brings him back to the past summer, running on a beach with Sander, chasing the waves and kissing between them until the sun set and the saltwater glittered like the specks that painted over their eyelids. 

Laying under the stars, which hung like a beautiful, surreal blanket above their heads, The way Robbe could always feel Sander’s heartbeat against the back of his head, hearing the soft breaths of him by his side amidst a sandy shore, stealing lazy kisses here and there. 

A hand waving in front of his face brings him out of it, and Robbe can’t help but childishly grab it and entwine their fingers. 

“Earth to Robbe,” Sander smirks at the gesture, swinging their arms. “Too busy daydreaming about me?”

Robbe’s mouth perks up. “Yes.”

The simple answer catches Sander slightly off guard and he’s curious, Robbe knows. “Hm. About what?”

“How I want to go back to the beach with you. Relive everything that we did last summer.”

Sander presses his lips together. He’s remembering, wading through the memories. “Everything?”

Never had Robbe spent a week so amazingly, so head over heels on the depths of an edging ocean, bothered by no one with zero interruptions amidst all of their fun—including the countless times that they had locked themselves in their bedroom inside of the tiny beach cabin. Robbe could just nod, and with the way that Sander squeezed his waist, he was sure that they were sharing the same thoughts. “Yeah.”

“We’ll go back.” Sander sounds so sure, tilting his head lower so their eyes could match—dilated pupils and breaths so inviting. “And we’ll keep going back as long as it makes you happy.”

Robbe shakes his head with a small smile, making it clear. “You make me happy. I want to go back to that beach because you’re there with me too.”

There’s a silence that follows after, and Robbe wonders if he said something wrong before he feels Sander’s body press in, soft and warm, hearing him sigh out. “I love you.”

The words never fail to make him close his eyes and hold on tighter. 

“I love you too.” Robbe repeats the words back, so firm and knowing, wrapping his arms around tighter. “I’d do anything to stay here for the rest of the day...”

Sander tosses an arm across Robbe’s shoulders to bring him in even closer, sprinkling kisses all over, murmuring stumbled words throughout each of them. “You’ll be late for school.” 

_ Fuck _ . Robbe nearly forgot what time it was, dropping his head into the crook of Sander’s neck, whining out. “No.”

A crack in Robbe’s voice causes Sander to stop his movements, creasing his brows together with a worried frown. He lifts a hand to hold one side of Robbe’s face, brushing it with the most tender stroke. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Robbe’s attempts to play it off, shrugging. “Been missing you. That’s it.”

Every feature in Sander’s face changes, solemn and regretful. “Me too. So much.”

Robbe can’t help but wonder if Sander’s thinking the same as him—the time spent apart. Meeting up to watch the sunrise together had been the first time they had seen each other face to face in over a week. He doesn’t know if he’s being overtly clingy, knowing that he could be at times even though Sander told him endless times that he loved it. Yet, the last thing that he wants to do is put Sander off. He purses his lips at the uncertainty, wringing his hands together. “I know you’ve been busy with the visual art project for the last two weeks with some of your best friends—“

“But you’re my best friend.” Sander quickly cuts in, nuzzling their noses together. He never lets go of his gaze, eyes pouring out so much love that Robbe could drown. “And you’re the the best boyfriend. Nothing’s ever going to change that.”

Robbe’s heart fills to the very top. He feels like he’s standing on his tiptoes. And maybe he is, needing something to grip on. There’s a rawness that builds, so open and fragile. 

There’s no one for him but Sander. Sander.  _ Sander.Sander.Sander. _ The name lullabies like a drug, ever so trance-like and inducing of another kiss. 

His voice runs quieter, a little bashful, poking his head just a smidge against Sander’s chest. “It’s why I invited you to come do this with me today. I know we message and video call each other everyday, but I didn’t know how much longer I could go without, you know, actually feeling you.” Robbe gains the courage to look up again, smiling gingerly. “Kissing you.”

The realization soon washes over Sander in waves. The knitted frown casts a sullen shadow as he takes a step forward, grabbing both of Robbe’s hands and squeezing them tight. “Fuck, I’m sorry.”

“No.” Robbe immediately shakes his head. “You’re not going to apologize for anything. There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

But Sander’s unwilling. “Still. Fuck. My head’s been stuck with that damn project. I never even asked you to meet up once. I should’ve known. What we did over the call yesterday wasn’t enough either. I was stupid—“

“Hey, no, no.” Robbe quickly interrupts, not intending for the reaction. “That’s not what I’m saying.” He quickly turns him to look at one another. “Sander, hey. I just missed you, that’s all....and I love you. No matter how long we go without physically seeing each other. You know that.”

Sander bites his lower lip, thinking over for a few seconds before mumbling between atired, small smile. “I don’t know how we managed through quarantine...”

“...I still don’t know either.” Robbe manages a quiet laugh, expelling his breath in a whose and hoping that he didn’t ruin the moment. 

Instead, Sander pecks his cheek, holding his face so gently. “I’m always thinking of you, Robbe. You have no idea. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“You and me...” Robbe begins. He knows that the love he holds for Sander is infinite, running on the warmth that they share. The comfort. The grand gestures and the small ones. The talks of comforting affection and the joking banter. He would never exchange it for anything else in the world. 

Sander already knows, finishing it. “It’s us. You and me. Forever.” 

The way Sander’s looking at him. As if he were an angel thrust upon the world’s heavenly ground. Robbe wants to kiss him silly all over again, to hear him laugh in between, basking in it all. 

Instead, he shuffles his feet and laughs at himself again, bringing a hand to his forehead.“Sorry. I didn’t mean for it to get so sappy—“

Sander, as if he read his thoughts, quickly shuts him up with a searing kiss, wholly passionate that it nearly brings Robbe off of his feet. It’s so much. So good. So entirely good that he whimpers and as soon as the sound leaves his mouth, Sander’s pressing him harder against the tree. 

“No apologizing.” It’s the only thing that Sander says midway, their hot breaths mixing in. “Your words against mine.”

Fuck . Robbe now wonders if he can actually go through with separating from him for school, wanting to drag his boyfriend back home instead. A whole day to themselves. From sunrise to past sunset. He could get with that. 

“If we both stay like this for any longer, I might just skip classes.” Robbe tries, pitching his voice a little higher. 

“No, no. You’re a good student, Robbe.” Sander winks, pulling on his wrists. “Be a good one for me.”

It’s the subtle gestures and passing comments like that one that drive Robbe crazy, knowing that Sander quite frankly knew it too. How far he could go before Robbe called him on it, the teasing and the hidden banter that only they knew about. 

Not wanting to give in just yet, he pretends to sulk, crossing his arms over his chest. “Fine.”

Sander eyes him with the biggest smile, hugging him again and pressing the sweetest kiss atop of his head. “As soon as I’m done at school today, I’m coming over. Okay?”

Robbe slowly nods, already anticipating with an eager buzz. His head is clearer, back to admiring the waking city before him. “Okay.”

Sander leans in for one more long, deep, earth-shattering press of their mouths before lowering his arms and bending his knees, just a bit lower than Robbe’s hips—granted, for whichever purposes. 

“Now jump.” He instructs, grinning up. 

Robbe arches a brow, parting his lips a slight. “What?”

Sander only smiles again, saying it once more. “Jump.”

“Sander—“

“You either jump or I’m leaving you here and running back over to the bikes myself.”

“Wow. What a gentleman.” Robbe teases, rolling his eyes a little before going with it and hoisting himself up, jumping to wrap his legs around Sander’s waist. “I hope my legs give out on you.”

“You won’t be saying that tonight.” Sander attempts a wink but ends up closing both eyes, fixing his arms underneath even though he’s sneakily grinning. A laugh ready to break out.

Robbe laughs at it all, blushing, and the world seems to stop on its axis again. He ignores the faint sound of distant, incoming bike bells, only squeezing his arms around Sander a fraction tighter. He feels himself breath in more slowly, his body melting into his boyfriend’s as every muscle lost its tension to the brisk air around them. 

He was home and this was life, real and so beautifully crafted to its every core, even as Sander nearly dropped him down on the grass when they made it back to their bikes, soon hurdling off into the day’s onwards. 

The sun gleamed and so did their love. 

It brimmed.

Ever so brightly. 

There was nothing more beautiful.


End file.
